To Trap A Master
by RoverGirl
Summary: Set during The Clone Wars. Obi-Wan Kenobi returns from a peaceful mission to the news that Anakin and Ahsoka weren't quite as lucky. Link Fic for 'Anakin's Promise'.


This is a fan based fiction not made for profit. Please R&R

* * *

Author's Note: I'm still looking for a new Beta reader so forgive any blunders and/or errors.

'To Trap A Master' is a tie in story to my main Star Wars fic, Anakin's Promise (Chapters 30 & 31).

Toying with the idea of doing a series of one shot stories to pacify my Anakin's Promise audience between long update periods, I started with this one which turned into a branch off of AP following changes in the main story.

Thus I came up with the idea of basing the one shots around the lead fic as a means of keeping on track when possible and to stay relevant to my thought lines regarding AP.

Happy Star Wars day and may the fourth be with you.

* * *

The ship was quiet for the most part, save for the hum of the engines, the occasional bleep from a panel, locomotion of droids and the echoing footsteps of clones and other ship personal.

Running on Coruscant time, it was roughly twenty-three hundred hours as the hanger doors to the mighty cruiser closed shut and the ship promptly went to lightspeed, heading back to the capital planet on a direct course.

Within the hanger's confines: one highly regarded Jedi Master back safe and sound.

"General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up as he finished undoing his seatbelts to see a familiar and helmet less clone trooper approach him.

"Rex," he greeted warmly, climbing out of his star fighter, "good to see you again."

"I trust there were no complications on your mission, General," Rex replied, noting a slight air of boredom from the General.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair as R4 disengaged from the star fighter and headed over to join several other droids to exchange stories and news.

"None for once which was surprising. Just a simple trade dispute. It's hard to remember a time when these simple little nit picks were all I used to do. Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as they began walking out of the hanger bay.

"In his quarters. Unfortunately our mission went the usual route."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan replied in a low voice.

"Surprise droid attack, caught us off guard and outnumbered," Rex replied.

"Any casualties?"

"Two of my men have been killed. Another three received minor injuries. Anakin took a blaster shot to his left leg and Ahsoka was rendered unconsciousness before help reached us, but she'll be alright. She was released from Sickbay at twenty-hundred. Anakin's been tending to her since," the clone captain reported.

"I'm sorry for your men, Rex."

He batted away the General's sympathies.

"Everything's under control, Sir. General Secura is currently on the bridge."

It was clear the trooper didn't wish to speak about it just yet.

Rex always took a death amongst his men hard but bottled it down underneath his training.

Duty came first; personal feelings and emotions were dealt with at a later date away from his men and anyone else for that matter.

Obi-Wan tapped into his communicator.

"Kenobi to Secura."

"Go ahead, General Kenobi," the Twi'lek replied.

"I'm safely onboard. I'm enroute to the bridge now."

"Understood. Once you arrive, I'll open communications with the Temple."

Rex continued to walk with him.

"So what trouble did you walk into then, General Kenobi? You're not seriously saying everything went smoothly without incident?" Rex questioned him in slight disbelief.

"Well, one small incident," Obi-Wan admitted, "one of the delegates tripped over their own robes. They did look quite heavy to be honest."

Rex laughed heartedly.

"The great perils of being a Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

They entered a lift and Obi-Wan selected the button for the bridge.

"How are Anakin and Ahsoka?" he asked as the doors shut and the lift lurched into operation.

"I checked on them just before I came down to the hanger to greet you. Ahsoka's still out of it mostly. She got lucky, a mild concussion, some bruising and grazes. Anakin finally relented and got his leg seen too once he knew she was going to be okay. Didn't say anything but the leg was hindering him."

"And the injured clones?"

"One got caught in the same blast as Ahsoka, dislocated ankle, and the other two received blaster burns, they've been kept in for treatment."

The lift ground to halt as it reached the bridge and the doors opened.

Both of them stepped out to see that Aayla Secura had already opened communications with the rest of the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan walked into view.

"Master Kenobi," Mace Windu greeted, "Excellent. I trust the trade negotiations went well."

"Better than I expected," Obi-Wan replied, "It was pretty much a routine dispute, no Sith or Separatist involvement or inclinations."

"That makes a pleasant change for once," Adi-Ki-Mundi replied.

"Agreed," Mace concurred.

"We are enroute back to Coruscant," Aayla told them.

"As soon as you dock, have Skywalker, Tano and the injured clones report to the Halls of Healing."

"Understood," Obi-Wan replied.

The communication ended.

"Well that was quick," Obi-Wan commented.

"Very," Aayla agreed.

"I take it the council is already aware of Anakin's mission?" Obi-Wan deduced.

"He reported in earlier, I have not seen him since. He was very concerned about his padawan," Aayla admitted.

"I'll check in on them," Obi-Wan told her.

"Try to avoid tripping over your clothing, General," Rex advised.

Obi-Wan smirked at him.

Aayla raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Rex started to explain as Obi-Wan headed into the elevator and selected the floor Anakin's quarters were on.

If he knew one thing about his former apprentice, it was that he'd keep Ahsoka exactly where he could see her.

Just like he used to do with him.

The only different being that while Ahsoka would stay put and recover quietly, Anakin would make escape attempts at every available opportunity.

Like Master like Padawan as Yoda once told him...well...numerous times Yoda had told him.

Besides he needed to know that Anakin was treating his own injuries and looking after himself instead of just flat out worrying about his padawan. The younger man cared a great deal to the point it affected his health and performance and if that leg was hindering him then Obi-Wan wanted to have words with his former charge before he passed on the bad habit to Ahsoka.

The elevator stopped and Obi-Wan got out as the doors opened.

He was greeted surprisingly to the sight of R2D2 trundling down the corridor with a small medical case held tightly within one of his extended appendages.

The astromech droid had taken the service routes instead of the elevator to get to Anakin's quarters.

"Artoo," Obi-Wan called out.

He smiled as immediately the droid's dome swivelled round and R2 greeted him warmly, chattering away in his droid speak.

"Going to Anakin are you?" he asked.

R2 whistled an affirmative.

The Jedi gestured to the small kit.

"For Anakin?"

R2 corrected him.

"Ahsoka. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

R2 replied to him.

It was times like this he really wished Threepio was around to act as translator.

Walking side by side they reached Anakin's quarters and Obi-Wan chimed the door.

It opened a second later to reveal a fully clothed and but armour-less Anakin.

"Master!"

Anakin was positively delighted to see him again!

"I didn't know you were back on board, you should've called," he told him, letting him and R2 in.

R2 whistled and clicked, presenting Anakin with the kit.

"Thank you, Artoo," Anakin told him as he opened it and walked into the sleeping area.

Obi-Wan noticed the way Anakin was dragging his left leg slightly and keeping the pressure off it without seeming immediately obvious.

"Rex told me you were busy with Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied as he followed him, "how is she?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. She's slightly hypothermic. I had Artoo do a supply run to Sickbay to get something to help her. I'm keeping a close eye on her condition."

Watching from the doorway, Obi-Wan kept out of the way as Anakin administered the medicine he'd been given to his padawan.

Obi-Wan knew this drill too well from years of practice and experience with Anakin.

Ahsoka was tightly bungled up in warm blankets and the lights were dimmed to a comfortable level, still light enough for Anakin to find his way around but dim enough to not cause Ahsoka any bother.

The heating was also set higher than usual but it wasn't uncomfortable for Obi-Wan. Anakin probably wasn't bothered in the slightest having grown up on a desert planet.

Looking at the young Togruta, Obi-Wan admitted she did look clammy and cold but Anakin seemed to have the situation well under control. He knew what he was doing.

"It's okay, Master. It's safe to enter," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan did so, deciding to sit down on the chair in the room whilst Anakin perched himself on Ahsoka's bed.

It amazed him just how small and fragile Ahsoka looked buried under a mountain of blankets and compared to her master. Anakin completely dwarfed her!

"I remember doing the same with you on occasion. Remember that time on the ice moon of Hoth when you decided to leave the base without wrapping up warmly enough despite me telling you to?" Obi-Wan remembered.

Anakin rolled his eyes in slight embarrassment and bemusement.

"I remember you fussing over me over for about a week afterwards. I think you gave Master Yoda a headache by the end of it," Anakin replied in good spirit.

"You did get hypothermia," Obi-Wan pointed out, "and you were only thirteen. What was I supposed to do? Ignore your wails of protest?"

"I did not wail," Anakin protested.

"Oh yes you did," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Oh no I didn't."

R2 beeped in.

"You stay out of this, Artoo! You weren't even there!" Anakin argued.

"Correct, he wasn't. But he does know about that incident," Obi-Wan interjected.

"You told him?!"

"Amongst other adventures you had," Obi-Wan revealed.

R2 was quite clearly chuckling his astromech head off.

Anakin smiled at his droid before turning back to his former master, smirk firmly instated.

"That's okay, Master. I've told R2 a few interesting stories about you," Anakin countered.

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

R2 whistled an affirmative.

"Which stories dare I ask?"

Anakin smiled at him like a wild cat; he wasn't telling. Where was the fun in that?

Obi-Wan let it slide.

"Well it seems Artoo gets the most fun around here then," he concluded.

"Agreed."

R2 bleeped in response also.

Before they could chat any more, Ahsoka stirred in her sleep slightly grabbing their full attention.

Anakin placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"When did you last wake her up?" Obi-Wan enquired.

"About an hour ago. I'll wake her up now."

Anakin gently shook her shoulders and sent a wake up suggestion through the Force to her.

"Ahsoka," he said softly, "wake up, Ahsoka. We need to know you're okay."

Normally quite compliant, Ahsoka wasn't playing ball this time.

"Snips," Anakin told her little more firmly, "open your eyes. I know you can hear me, young one."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop small smile from forming at the mention of Ahsoka's nickname.

Anakin tried nudging her with the Force and he got a response; a sort of knee jerk reaction.

A slit of green emerged from underneath heavy lethargic eyelids.

She was still mostly out of it but she was waking up.

"C'mon, Snips," he urged, stroking her face, attempting to wake her up further, "wake up for us."

Ahsoka drowsily blinked a few times before opening her eyes wide.

They began to fall again immediately.

"Whassup?" she mumbled, threatening to fall fast asleep.

"Hello to you too, Ahsoka," Anakin told her with a smile on his face, "just need to know you're okay. Sorry to wake you again so soon."

"...mmm tired..."

"I know, Snips, I know. But you've got a concussion and this is the best way to check you're okay."

A quick check on their bond and Anakin knew she was making progress.

"Where ams I?" she mumbled.

"We're in my quarters, don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

"We?" she queried.

"Me, R2 and Obi-Wan," he told her.

Her gaze fell away from her Master's face and she looked towards Obi-Wan.

"Hey, Master," she said quietly.

"Hello, Ahsoka," he replied noting how she was becoming a little more coherent.

She closed her eyes briefly.

"How you feeling, Snips?" Anakin asked her.

"...cold..."

Anakin quickly grabbed additional blankets from the end of the bed and wrapped her up even tighter than before.

"Not easy being a Togruta is it, Snips?"

She shook her head to disagree.

Anakin didn't seem satisfied.

Grabbing another blanket, he lay down next to his Padawan and nestled her up beside him.

"Don't worry, Snips, soon have you warmed up," he reassured her.

"I take it you want the heating notching up," Obi-Wan hypothesised.

Anakin nodded in confirmation.

Obi-Wan turned the heating up another couple of degrees then picked up an additional blanket lying on the bedside table and threw it over both of them, helping tuck them in.

"Well this is one way to heat up a cold padawan," Obi-Wan said in good humour.

Ahsoka snuggled into Anakin's side as he rubbed her back to aid her.

"Okay, Ahsoka, go back to sleep," Anakin told her as Obi-Wan sat back down.

"Don't wake me up again," she complained.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan laughed.

"Sorry, Snips. No can do, not with your concussion," Anakin told her.

She grumbled weakly before drifting off to sleep again.

"Well, she's certainly a lot less of a handful than you were," Obi-Wan told his former charge.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Anakin admitted, "she has her moments."

"Serves you right," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin smiled at him sinfully.

"I told Ahsoka about that time you got stuck in quicksand."

Obi-Wan whipped his head round in double-quick time!

"Please tell me you didn't."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow at him.

Realisation hit Obi-Wan like a frying pan being welded by an angry housewife.

"Oh. You did."

"She thought it was quite entertaining."

"Trust you to tell her _that_ adventure, of all the ones you could've picked!"

"Well it was either that or send her off to the archives," Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan chuckled and then frowned slightly.

"How's your leg? Rex mentioned you were injured."

"I'm fine, Master," Anakin replied.

"I've heard that one before," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Realising he was an idiot for trying to hoodwink his former master, Anakin decided to come clean.

"It was a stray shot, it didn't do much damage."

"Much damage?" Obi-Wan immediately quoted.

"Flesh wound," Anakin clarified, "I won't lie, it's stinging but I've had considerably worse," he said, raising his mechanical hand to prove his point, "it's been treated with bacta patches so it should heal soon."

"Not soon enough, you'd best let me take a look at it when you next wake Ahsoka. In the meanwhile if the stinging gets any worse, you let me know at once, Anakin."

The younger Jedi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Master."

A quiet but pleasant pause fell between former teacher and student as Anakin focused on his own young charge, seeking out any pain she had and numbing it down.

The whole time Obi-Wan sat there watching them, asking himself mentally if his job of guardian would ever be over and even asked himself if he'd become attached to Anakin and Ahsoka.

Having spoken to other former mentors previously, he knew that he'd done what any would have done in his place; seek out their injured former charges and look out for them. It was just one of those basic parental instincts; one watches for one's young, and as the case was now, one's young and said young's youngster.

Watching Anakin and Ahsoka, he certainly felt like a grandfather in some ways to the young Togruta though he would never admit it for the risk of incurring Anakin's sense of humour about his age and for embarrassing Ahsoka.

"You're quiet, Master," Anakin observed.

"That's because you're busy doing my old job, Anakin, worrying sick about your padawan and don't lie about it either, I know all too well."

Kriff!

Instead Anakin just smiled gratefully.

"And for your time and efforts, I am forever grateful and humbled, Master. I wasn't exactly the star student."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Regardless, Anakin. You've become a fine Jedi and a great mentor yourself," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"All because of your training," Anakin pointed out.

"And because of your sparkling personality and wild nature, which by the way, great job passing that one onto Ahsoka."

Anakin chuckled.

"I guess I deserve the credit for that one."

"Well I didn't teach her that, I would have set her homework to do," Obi-Wan replied cheekily, "but you have done an amazing job."

"Thank you, Master," he replied, "and I'm sorry I've worried you."

"War is a dirty business, Anakin. We can't expect to live through it without knocks and bumps, but that said, Ahsoka needs you at full strength, we all do, you must rest that leg as much as possible and let it heal."

"Am I not resting now, Master?" Anakin asked him.

"For now, sort of yes, but I know what you're like."

"I learned from the best," Anakin pointed out.

"You learned from the worse," Obi-Wan countered.

"I learnt from the best about escaping and hiding injuries."

"You're weren't suppose to learn that," Obi-Wan admitted, his mind all too willing to reveal memories of encounters with Vokara Che, the chief healer at the Jedi Temple.

The Rutian Twi'lek healer was strict and decisive and between them Obi-Wan and Anakin had raked up the highest number of escape attempts from the Halls of Healing under her watch.

He was glad that Ahsoka seemed to be in Vokara's good books unlike him and Anakin.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Like Master, like Padawan?" Anakin offered.

"Like Master, like Padawan," Obi-Wan confirmed, his gaze falling on Ahsoka.

"You'll be like me when she has a Padawan of her own," Obi-Wan told him.

"Still her Master even though she'll be a knight?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Ahsoka will always be your Padawan no matter what age, as you have always been my Padawan," the older master explained, "why do you think I'm sat here watching over you both?"

"Because the council are head-hunting you for hiding their lightsabers?" Anakin suggested in good humour.

Obi-Wan smiled, letting out a brief laugh.

"You wish," he replied, "let's just say my former apprentice has a knack for not dealing with his injuries correctly and someone has to be there kiss them better."

Anakin screwed his face up in protest prompting Obi-Wan to laugh out loud.

"I bet you never told Ahsoka of that time you fell down the stairs at the Temple and sprained your knee and ankle and Yoda-"

"Whoa! That's enough, Master. No need to scar Ahsoka and Artoo!"

R2 whistled his curiosity.

"Another time, Artoo," Obi-Wan told him.

"Never a time, Artoo," Anakin corrected.

THE END.


End file.
